Underneath the Horizon
by Hell's Mistress
Summary: The Cloud and Leaf war has finally ended and everyone is returning home, including four new ninja. When they are assigned teams on Rookie 9, what could possibliy go wrong right?.....RIGHT? THE HELL NO! Adventure, action, and romance is ensured! R


Chapter 1: Yon Kouseiyouso

Kunai was knocked against kunai as thousands of Kumo and Konoha ninja fought in a huge barren wasteland. Dozens of ninja were falling left and right as the battle raged on.

Slowly but surely, it seemed as if the Cloud ninja would succeed since with every charge, the Konoha troops grew weaker and weaker. As the troops grew weaker from each blow, most began to pray for something, anything, a miracle.

Even the ANBU were getting tired. Tora and Ookami were currently fighting 7 Kumo ninja to defend their severely wounded teammate, Neko.

"Kuso this isn't good", thought Ookami as he took a blow to the shoulder while stabbing a Kumo ninja. He was getting tired and with an added bonus, running out of chakra.

Tora had the same problem and Neko would last long with the big gash he had on his throat. Just then in a flash of black and red, the seven ninja were dead, either mutilated with multiple gashes or burned to a crisp.

He stared at the wreckage than glanced at Tora, who's expression was exactly like him. He then saw two figures in dark blue and dark green hovering over Neko's slumped body.

Ookami got out his kunai and charged at them, only to be stopped b two figures in black and dark red. "Don't worry, he'll be fine" murmured the figure in black, her midnight colored hunter mask streaked with blood. "The two of you should rest, we'll take care of the rest." muttered the red hunter nin and they both disappeared.

Tora then slid down onto his knees and gave a thankful sigh. Ookami glanced at the two remaining ninja. The one in green made a glowing net of chakra that seemed to drag something into Neko's lifeless mouth.

Suddenly, with a jolt, he started breathing and the blue ninja immediately started to heal his wounds with medicine that acted in an instant.

As Neko's breathing slowed down to an even pace, the green hunter glanced at him through her mint green mask and replied, "Don't worry, he should be okay now, just rest"

The blue ninja nodded in agreement. Just then, the red and the black ninja appeared and glanced at Neko and nodded. "You did well Bafuku, Itako, Furiko. Now split up and do the plan, I want no failures and absolutely no survivors! Got that?"

"Hai Hinote-san" said the three of them and then they disappeared. Tora and Ookami watched them in disbelief as Hinote turned to them and said, "We are on Konoha's side. We are the Yon Kouseiyouso. Do not let us down."

And with that, Hinote disappeared into the night, just as her three other teammates had done

-In Konohagakure, several weeks later-

The great Third Hokage, nicknamed "The Scholar," was currently doing the worst part about being the Hokage…PAPERWORK!!!!

While the Sandaime was currently glaring at his paperwork, a disheveled and messy Jonin entered the room in a rush and without waiting to be announced cried, "The war is over!!!"

At first, Sarotobi just stared at him in disbelief, then he whopped and started dancing around his office in a very un-hokage like manner.

After about seven minutes of undignified dancing, the Hokage resume his Hokage attitude and spoke to the staring jonin, "Are you sure that the war is over?" "Absolutely, I saw it myself as the Yon Kouseiyouso themselves killed the Raikage." answered the jonin, trembling in excitement.

After a few more questions, the Sandaime sent the jonin to the hospital and looked out the window thinking about the war's greatest ninja, the Yon Kouseiyouso.

The Yon Kouseiyouso or The Four Elements consisted of four girls with sad pasts and enough power to rival the kages. They were Hinote, Bafuku, Itako, and Furiko.

Furiko, or Pendulum, was a hunter nin with extraordinary craftsmanship. Her name was really Minomaru Erii and she was a missing nin from the Stone village. Her clan, which had been wiped out by unknown consequences, had been known for making pendulums or small metal charms that consisted of metal fusing with pure chakra and creating either weapons or guardians. Only the Minomaru clan had achieved the technique to do so and Erii was no different, perhaps even better. She was also known with a dangerous exploding bloodline that was even more matched with her hot temper.

Itako, or Spirit Guide, was a hunter nin of haunting and mysterious nature. Her name, Asakura Chihiro, was feared through out the land as a sorceress and a witch, but in reality she was just a girl shaman. A shaman was a bridge way between this world and the next, and that's exactly what Chihiro did. She could talk to, see, hear, and merge with dead spirits. She could even revive a dead man if only his spirit was still in this world. She was truly a miracle worker, even if she was a missing nin from the Cloud

Bafuku, or Waterfall, was mistress of poison and liquids. She, Rikyou Koyuuki, was a master in creating medicine, antidotes, poison, and even elixirs. She was even said to have control over water itself. She was from the Snow village which was unfortunately y massacred by an unknown perpetrator. Fortunately, koyuuki seemed to be quite sane and not as obsessed as a certain Uchiha he knew.

Lastly there was Hinote, or Flame, and as her name suggested, she was a mistress of fire. She, Hoshiko Kaen, was feared through out the land as Hell's reincarnation. She could control fire and she had frightening speed and power. Some said her power was a demon's blessing. She didn't hold any ill feelings as the rumors said, but she seemed very…sad and lonely when you saw her alone. It was know surprise since her entire village, The Fire Village, was obliterated when she was only a child.

The Sandaime sighed as he thought of their tragic past. These girls were barely 13 and they had suffered far more than any Kage. He was only glad that they had lightened up after becoming hunter ninja. They had been apprenticed under Ryu and Amerikahyou, the current ANBU captains.

It was then a thought struck him, Koyuuki, Erii, Chihiro, and Kaen had never actually passed the exams. In fact, they were actually still genin and would have to take the exams to become hunter-nin again. Sarotobi froze at the thought of the girls's reaction, especially Erii whose temper was legendary.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE STILL GENIN???" yelled a loud voice from the Hokage's office several days later. Sarotobi was currently cowering in fear as the greatly angered Erii stood over him. "Um…Erii, maybe we should let him explain?" asked Koyuuki with a sort of shy look. She was always the calm and peaceful one of the group. Erii finally settled down while still glaring as Koyuuki sighed in relief, Chihiro giggled, and Kaen merely smirked.

Sarotobi managed to regain his composure as he stuttered, "Um, well, you see, you never passed any of the exams required, therefore you must join genin groups and graduate each test." "Makes sense, I guess," murmured Chihiro as Erii continued to glare daggers at him.

The Hokage sweatdropped and coughed while taking out a small list and reading it out loud, "Erii, you are to be assigned to Team 9. Koyuuki, you're on team 10. Kaen, you're on team 8. Chihiro, team 7. Dismissed and get ready to meet your new teammates tomorrow."

Team 9 was currently waiting at their usual spot on the bridge waiting for their new teammate. Shikamaru was looking at the clouds, oblivious to Ino shrieking at him while Assume smoked and Choji just ate as usual. "Oi! Are you team 9" yelled a female voice. The four turned to see a girl of 12 with shoulder length messy auburn brown hair and confident chocolate colored eyes. She had on a fishnet T-shirt and a dark brown sqourt along with a tan trench coat, black gloves, a headband on her waist, and basic ninja sandals. All in all, she looked ready for action. "Yes, and might I ask your name?" asked Asuma politely. The girl grinned cockily and replied, "The name's Minomaru Erii. Nice ta meet ya!"

"AH, I CANNOT WAIT TO MEET OUR NEW TEAMATE AND SHOW HIM THE WONDERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH!" yelled Gai as he and Lee continued to hug with a sunset background while Tenten and Neji just stared at them with disbelief. "OK, this is going to scar me for life!" said a voice. The team turned to see a girl about the same age with pure white hair that reached her waist and soft light blue eyes. She wore a short-sleeved blue kimono with slits and black long pant underneath complete with a white sash and black sandals. "Um, I'm Rikyou Koyuuki, it's a pleasure to meet you!" said the girl as she bowed politely.

Team 7 was currently the same with Sakura fussing over Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto who was glaring at Kakashi who was currently giggling as he read his little orange book. "OK, why did I have to get the worst team?" muttered a voice with a sigh. The four glanced up to see a girl of 12 with light brown hair in a French braid and emerald green eyes. She wore a forest green kimono top that ended above her stomach and brown shorts complete with brown gloves and knee-length boots. "And you are…" asked Kakashi lazily as he studied the girl. The girl sighed and replied, "The name's Asakura Chihiro, just don't get in my way, got that?"

Team 8 was training in area 12 while Kurenai watched. Kiba was talking to Akamaru while Shino was sparring with Hinata. "So, this is team 8" drawled a sarcastic voice. The team turned to see a girl of their age with messy dark red hair with crimson streaks that was just above her chin (like Kairi from Kingdom Hearts) and golden eyes. She wore a black and red hoodie that was one sleeved and ended above her stomach and black shorts complete with black fingerless gloves and black sandals. "The name's Hoshiko Kaen, let's see if you've got what it takes?" said the girl with a feral grin.

I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!


End file.
